


Torn

by batmansfavoritechewtoy



Series: Hipster!Spock 'verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliches abound, Hipster!Spock, M/M, jock!Kirk, lalalalala I regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmansfavoritechewtoy/pseuds/batmansfavoritechewtoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock can't help notice how illogically blue the other boy's eyes are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have a fever right now, and that always means weird dreams, and I dreamed Spock and I were sitting around, me in nebula leggings from ThinkGeek and him in orange cords and a plaid flannel shirt and hipster glasses, drinking PBR and talking about vinyl and tiny indie cafés and food co-ops and stuff and this was born.

The first time Spock had any sort of interaction with Jim was on their first day of school. Spock was decidedly not running to get to class- there was no need to stress himself out over something that would have happened whether or not he was in attendance- but the other boy definitely was. He was rushing so much he barreled straight into Spock, who stumbled but could have kept his balance thank you very much if it hadn't been for the sandy-haired freshman who grabbed onto his plaid flannel shirt and tugged, hard, in a futile attempt to remain in control of his balance. Spock heard a melancholy tearing noise- illogical, because noises made by inanimate objects couldn't exhibit any displays of emotions- and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, one hundred and seventy four point eight pounds of muscly high schooler sprawled on top him. 

Blue eyed. Make that one hundred and seventy four point eight pounds of muscly, blue eyed high schooler on top of him. 

"Well, this is homoerotic," the blue eyes laughed- no, laughter was a product of the diaphragm and vocal chords, not eyes, Spock, don't be illogical- though to be fair, the whole situation was incredibly illogical- 

"You have torn my favorite shirt," Spock deigned to say, trying to add as much disdain as possible to his features and to his tone of voice. 

"Your what? Oh, dude, I'm sorry, lemme just-"

"Would you mind removing yourself from me?" Spock said tiredly, rolling his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look up into the blue void. It was unfair that such a vacant asshole got such nice eyes. Spock's were a sort of dull, muddy brown and he wished, illogically (why so illogical today? Nothing made sense), that they could trade. 

He must have hit his head. 

The blue eyed boy rolled off of him and sprang nimbly to his feet, stretching out a hand graciously for Spock to grab. Spock ignored the proffered limb and dusted himself off irritably, inspecting the large rip in his plaid flannel. 

"Sorry, man," the boy said, full of an easygoing charm that only served to irritate Spock further. "I'm Jim."

"Good, you remember your own name. I am immensely gratified that humanity had come this far," Spock deadpanned. 

"Ha, ha. Hey, you're not going to Honors Chem this period, are you?"

"No, I am not," Spock lied stubbornly. He refused to be carelessly befriended by someone in a stupid varsity jacket. 

"Oh, ok then. Hey, I haven't seen you around, you new?"

"Perhaps you should spend more time seeing people around and less time running into them and ruining their clothing. Goodbye."

With that, Spock turned around and walked away towards the administrative offices to get his schedule changed, immensely frustrated at the fact that the blue of the boy's- Jim's- eyes wouldn't get out of his head. 

This was shaping up to be an interesting school year.


End file.
